The Rhythm Of Love
by LokFan1997
Summary: They spent the rest of that time just swaying to the rhythm of their love. Linzin one-shot


**The Rhythm Of Love**

She was tired, her feet hurt, and she was cooped up at this spirit forsaken boring gala. Of course it was held partially in her honor as well as the new Team Avatar, but that still didn't stop her from being annoyed and bored out of her mind. She hated public events, always had and always will. Not to mention she had to dress up, and oh how Lin Beifong despises dressing up.

Lin sat at a table in the corner of the ball room hoping to go unnoticed by anyone who wanted to talk mindless chit chat. But she never had that good of luck with these sort of things. It wasn't until she heard wine glasses crashing that she looked up to see Tenzin's son Meelo riding an air scooter around tables. She would admit that before the equalist fiasco she wasn't very fond of his kids but after the whole ordeal she became rather attached to them. Meelo claiming that she was his hero was by far one of the sweetest things she had ever heard, and she didn't admit when things were sweet very often.

Lin let out a loud sigh when she got done finishing off her glass of water. She was starting get a headache and all the loud noise and ruckus wasn't helping. She saw Tenzin way across the room talking with a few other council members. She had yet to get a chance to talk to him but she would let him finish his important business before bothering him. She was very happy about where their friend ship was at. They were able to talk to one another and even go out and have lunch together again. Everything was civil and peaceful between them both and she was very happy about it.

After realizing things weren't going to get any better in the main hall she decided to exit and go off towards the back. She made her way through the back halls, still able to remember every nook and cranny of the place. Her, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi spent many galas and events in these back halls goofing around and playing. There was one room that they would always go to, you could still hear the music from the main ball room perfectly but you didn't have to deal with all the loud chatter of people. As she turned the corner she found the room she was looking for. Walking in she noticed everything was still pretty much the same, right down to the curtains hanging on the windows. Great memories and nostalgia was distracting her until she was brought out of her daze by an all too familiar smooth voice.

"I figured I'd find you back here" he said walking farther into the room.

"Spirits, Tenzin! Is it really necessary to sneak up on me like that" Lin snapped, turning around to face him. She wasn't able to use her seismic sense much the heels she was wearing and plus baldy was light on his feet anyway.

"I figured you would notice me before I was able to say anything" he said with a chuckle finding her little startle quite amusing.

"Well I cant really sense much in these damn things!" lifting up the bottom of her dress slightly to show him the heels she was wearing.

"Calm down Lin, I'm sorry I scared you" he said teasingly, still laughing from what happened.

She just replied with a pout and a shrug of her shoulders while turning away from him a little.

"You look beautiful though" he said while walking closer to her "I haven't seen you in a dress in years"

"Well you don't clean up too bad yourself baldy" she said with a smirk, now turning back around to face him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you sooner, but the other council members kept dragging me into every conversation possible" Tenzin said with the obvious sound of irritation in his voice towards the other council members.

"Well of course, that's all politicians seem to be good at" she said with a snort of laughter.

"You're correct there" he stated with a small laugh as he walked to stand beside her, looking out the window. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him.

Lin smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. She simply leaned further into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. They both stood there in comfortable silence while watching a light snowfall out the window. They both loved the little moments like these that they have gotten to share since they rekindled their friendship. Just little moments where they get to show each other that they still care and love one another even though they're not together anymore.

Lin was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the slow hum of music entering the room. Tenzin held her a little tighter as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked while reaching down to grab her hand.

"I'd love to" she said while returning his smile and gripping his hand tight.

Tenzin brought her hands up to wrap around his neck as he moved his arms down to wrap around her waist. Bring her flush against him as he began to sway them to the rhythm of the music. Lin rested her head on his chest as he swayed them lightly. She smiled softly as she felt the familiar feeling of cool air swirling around them.

"This was our song" Lin whispered as she breathed in his familiar scent.

"It still is" Tenzin whispered back as he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

Lin hummed happily as they continued to sway to the music, wrapped up in one another.

"I love you" Tenzin whispered quietly as he held her tighter against him.

"I love you too" Lin whispered back as she closed her eyes.

They spent the rest of that time just swaying to the rhythm of their love.

**Authors Note: So here ya go babies, another Linzin one-shot from me. I hope you like it! **

**This one-shot was inspired by the song "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


End file.
